


Happy Paws

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cute babies, F/M, Fluff, GivPeterAHug2k17, Hugs for Peter, Humor, M/M, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Polyamory, a bit of drama after all it's Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Scott and Malia are married. Malia just gave birth to twins.Chris and Melissa are married and in a Polyamory relationship with Peter Hale.Peter vanished just after the babies were born and made everyone upset. He comes home in the dead of night.No one is happy with him except the babies, which concerns everyone.  Peter thrives under the attention, which also concerns everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had to have space when he needed it. 

There were just times that the idea of being surrounded by people made him remember too much. He didn’t like thinking about the past. He didn’t want to remember their faces or how he held Talia’s hand through the bars as she burned and forced him to leave them. He’d gone to their wedding, both weddings, actually. He’d been one of the witnesses to Chris and Melissa’s wedding and stood with them both. The sex had been amazing but he didn’t like to intrude too much. He came around on occasion but it was always on his schedule. He wasn’t ready to commit completely to living with people even though his beautiful daughter Malia kept trying to get him to. She didn’t like the thought of him living alone.

He wasn’t alone, he had Melissa and Chris when he needed them. He had the pack when he needed them. He just had to have space to think. He had a long argument with Malia about it, she had quite the temper. She said he was making himself vulnerable to attack and that he had grandchildren to consider now and he’d better start thinking about more than just himself. Their screaming match had escalated into a full on fight. Scott had to get between them to stop them from tearing up the McCall living room  _ again _ . Malia had thrown the couch at him once and she was pregnant at the time.

The real reason. The real reason he was on the road at midnight in the middle of the week is that he’d finally accepted that he needed to see his Grandkids. Malia had given birth three weeks previously and he’d only seen the babies once at the hospital. 

She’d had twins, two beautiful kids. A girl and a boy. He’d taken one look at them and fled for three weeks after she tried to get him to hold one of them. He’d just ran. 

They didn’t understand. 

The last time he’d held a child in his arms the whole house had burnt down around him. It had taken a long heart to heart conversation with an extremely pissed off Melissa to get him to come back the other side of the country. Then another similar call from his disgruntled Nephew who basically told him that if he didn’t come back to Beacon Hills to see his Grandkids he was going to drag Peter home by the hair. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see the babies, didn’t want to hold them. It's not that he didn’t love them, he loved them too much. He’d loved them as soon as the very idea their existence was a possibility.  That was why he didn’t live with Melissa and Chris as they’d originally suggested he do. That was why he didn’t live with Malia, who had also offered. 

He was terrified of losing them. 

The two precious infants who were born into this dangerous world. They would be either coyotes or wolves or a combination. He didn’t know. They wouldn’t know until they developed. He also wasn’t sure whose house he should go to first. The closer he got to Beacon Hills the more he began to get a strange feeling in his gut. Like someone was in distress. He frowned and followed his instincts towards the feeling. He wound up driving down the street that both Scott and Malia and Melissa and Chris lived on. He paused the car briefly outside his lover’s house and sighed. The light was on in the kitchen but the rest of the house was dark. He rolled down his window to see if he could hear anything. 

Melissa was sleeping. He could hear her steady heartbeat.  It was Chris was in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and inhaled. He could smell the man even from this distance. He and Chris shared intimacy that he’d never allowed another and it was going to be difficult talking to him. He could feel that Chris was angry because he always cleaned his guns when he was angry. He looked at his phone and saw another voicemail from him. He knew there was going to be a fight. Chris was furious with him for leaving without a word. They had an odd, symbiotic relationship. He needed Chris and Chris needed him. He wouldn’t call it love exactly.  Melissa and Chris? They loved each other. They were a healthy relationship. Peter would never have what they had.  He just couldn’t do that. He and Melissa? He cared about her. He cared about them both. Too much. He missed them fiercely. He longed to dash to the front door and fling himself at Chris’ feet but he wasn't going to. He picked up the phone just to listen to his voice if not the actual message. It was another long angry message.  


He needed his space. Why couldn’t anyone understand this? He swallowed focused elsewhere.  He could feel the distressed individual’s elevating heart rate. They were upset about something and on the verge of tears. He took a deep breath and decided to leave his car on the curb next to Chris and Melissa’s house. 

He wasn’t ready to see them yet. 

He followed the small distressed sound beating in the back of his head. It lead him to Scott’s house which was dark and quiet except for the starry nightlight in the twin’s rooms. He moved around to the backdoor and located their spare key.  It wasn’t too ingenuously hid away and hadn’t moved since the last time he’d noticed it. Malia and Scott were asleep but someone was awake in the house. 

Peter moved silently and  shook his head with a sigh when neither parent woke. He would have a talk with Scott later about how to sleep with one eye open. He opened the nursery and gazed inside. A tiny distressed baby girl cooed. Malia was asleep in a chair, wrapped in a shawl and clearly passed out from exhaustion. Scott was in the master bedroom and there was an adjoining door propped open. Seriously, these two idiots were too young to have kids. 

With a sigh, he took off his jacket and draped it over the crib. He peered down at the pair with trepidation. The were so small. He swallowed. So precious. The girl’s eyes were open and she was wiggling in her blanket, the boy was fast asleep sucking his thumb. Peter grimaced at the smell. “Shh.” he reached down and stroked her cheek gently. She immediately grabbed his finger with her tiny hands. He noticed over to the side the changing area so he lifted the baby out of the crib and carried her over. 

The baby didn’t cry or carry on. She just blinked up at him with large curious bluer than blue eyes. She had his eyes and kept hold of his finger while he set her down gently on a soft blanket. “Shh, let's not wake mommy and daddy, okay Princess? You know who I am don’t you? Everything’s going to be just fine.”

The baby gurgled and was absolutely enthralled with him. He could sense her anxiety had dropped and her heart rate calmed. She didn’t want to let go of his finger and her eyes watered when he tried to move it. “I’ve done this one handed before, you know.” He told her with a chuckle. “Alright, you win, but don’t ever tell anyone I said so.”

Her name was Roselita, Rose for short.  She was named after Scott’s grandmother and for some reason Malia had insisted on her middle name being Talia. Rosalita Talia McCall. He balanced her on his arm briefly to arrange the changing mat and laid her down again. “Good girl.” He told her as she didn’t fuss. Happy to have command over his fingers. He grimaced at the smell when he pulled off the diapers and quickly wrapped them up and deposited them as soon as possible.  Dirty diapers and werewolf noses didn’t work well together. “Ugh, you certainly don’t smell like a Rose, Princess. But that’s okay, all babies smell like this. Trust your Grampa.” 

Peter lifted Rose up again and cleaned off her little bum like he’d done it a thousand times before. He had, after all. He knew what he was doing and worked until she was all clean and dry and cozy in a new diaper. He lifted her up with the intention of setting her back down in the crib but she continued to cling to him. When he turned around with Rose clinging to his arm he saw Scott standing in the doorway with his mouth open. 

“Peter?”  Scott just couldn’t help but stare as he squeaked out the elder Hale's name.

“Hey,” Peter gave an awkward little shrug. It was hard to be nonchalant with one of the Alpha’s baby clinging to your arm but he somehow managed it. “Er. There was a diaper changing emergency.” He somehow managed to make it look completely normal. 

Scott strode over to relieve him of the burden of his baby girl but she fussed and whimpered as soon as he tried. Confused, the Alpha stepped away and looked from the baby up at Peter. 

“She’s fine where she is.” Peter gave a little shrug and tucked a blanket around her. She remained curled up on his arm. Of all the conversations he’d ever expected to have with Scott McCall, this was not one of them. Still, he knew what he was doing and the baby wasn’t at all concerned about whose arm she was hugging.  

Malia woke up with a start and stared at the sight with a strange look. “I’m seeing things.” She decided. “I’m still asleep.” She pinched her arm. “Nope. Dad, what the heck?” She kept her voice down of course but her angry frustration with her father was more than a little clear. 

“At least you can’t throw a couch at me now?” Peter wasn’t above using a baby as his last means of defense if he needed to.

A low growl rumbled in Malia’s throat and Scott immediately got between them. 

“Come on, don’t wake both kids.” Scott pleaded. He was a tired Alpha if he let Peter Hale get into the house without realizing it. Father in law or not, it was still very poor parenting.

The boy, Robin had started to stir. It was too late. He opened his eyes and gave a long yawn. He looked for his sister and then stared up at Peter in fascination. Almost instantly, he held his arms out. 

Peter grimaced.

Malia moved to pick up the boy and held him in her arms to try and rock him gently.  “Have you gone to see them yet?”  Malia asked fiercely. 

“No.” Peter shook his head. “I’ll go tomorrow. I did check in, Chris is not in a good mood.”

“Of course he isn’t, you  _ vanished _ !” Malia scoffed. 

“I gave them space so they could enjoy themselves alone for a while.” Peter lied.   
  
“Mom’s been upset.” Scott generally didn’t get into arguments between Malia and Peter but his mom hadn’t taken Peter’s disappearance well and he wasn’t going to let him get away with it.  


As much as Scott was the Alpha, Peter knew his daughter was in complete control of their household. “I know, we talked a little.” Peter shifted uncomfortably. “Why don’t you two get some sleep. I’ll take care of the kids.”

Scott looked at him like he was crazy.

Malia just grimaced and ignored Scott’s shocked face. She strode over and held the boy out to Peter with a scowl. “Fine, be useful.” 

Rose simply burrowed closer into Peter’s arm. 

Peter stumbled a little under the sudden weight of another newborn who immediately wrapped chubby little arms around his neck. Malia closed the door and left Peter alone in the nursery. 

He chuckled when heard Scott protest. 

“Malia are you nuts?!? We can’t just leave him--” 

Shortly thereafter he heard a thump and a groan. He was pretty sure Malia had just flung the Alpha onto the bed so he decided to take matters into his own hands. His daughter, alright.  “Alright kiddos. We’re going downstairs, you two are too young to be hearing that.” Peter cooed. He let Robin climb up his shoulder and nestle at his neck while Rose still took command of his arm. With a grunt he stooped down to pick up the very disorganized baby bag and carried the infants downstairs in order to let their Mommy and Daddy have some quality time.

Meanwhile, he’d get to know his grandchildren.

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris comes over in the morning.  
> Peter is agitated.  
> Rose doesn't want Peter to leave.

Peter had been up most of the night. He actually hadn’t slept in a few days. He did that. He had a tendency to stay awake as long as possible and then just pass out. It stopped the dreams if he slept heavily enough and it was the dreams that hurt the most.

Rose had finally relinquished his arm and was curled up at his side on the couch. Peter had Robin in his arms and had fed the twins once already. He’d found the bottles in the fridge and knew what to do with them. Scott and Malia were still upstairs, sleeping soundly for once. With Melissa being a nurse and Chris not being all that comfortable around children it wasn’t  surprising that they didn’t have a lot of help. 

Their friends were all at college. Scott had come home to finish off his degree in community college when Malia had become pregnant and married her. He was still in school. He was going to make a fine Vet even though it was too soon for children. Liam and the others were on their first year of university/college. They weren’t around much but they did help when they could.  Malia was enrolled in a couple of night classes. Stiles and Lydia were still in DC but planning on returning in the summer. Cora was studying in Italy. Derek was traveling with Isaac and was supposed to return in the fall.  Malia and Scott were also benefiting from having one rich parent. Peter still had money. He’d bought them their house. 

It had been a long while since the rag-tag group of kids struggled to keep Beacon Hills from falling apart. He was grudgingly proud of them. He knew it had been hard for Scott to give up going to university away from Beacon Hills but not everyone got to do what they wanted. He never complained and worked with what he had. He was a good husband and father. He knew Scott loved Malia and his children and would fight until his last breath for them. 

He turned the page of the little book he was “reading” to Robin. A touch and sense book where there were things to smell and scratch, feel and chew on. Robin loved going through it again and again and Peter babbled right along with him.  In the middle of that there was a quiet rap on the door.

As it happened, the couch was against the side of the wall covering up a hole that Malia had kicked once. Behind it was a large bay window. It allowed him to see the door but he didn’t need to see the door to know who it was. In spite of being saturated in baby scents his nose could smell Chris Argent coming miles away. 

Peter knew Chris could see him from the doorway so he just sighed and jerked his head. “Rose is sleeping and so are Malia and Scott.”  He told Chris when he walked in. “Keep it down.” 

Robin tugged on his arm to read the book again and Peter shifted back around to comply. 

He was partly using the kids as a shield against Chris, he knew that. It was cowardly but he didn’t want to talk right now. Not yet. 

To his credit, Chris had calmed down. He stared at Peter balefully and sighed. “So, you’re home.” He did not sit on the couch. Instead he sat down across from Peter on one of the big easy chairs. He rested his arms on his legs and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Mmmhmm.” Peter mumbled. He chuckled as Robin babbled gleefully at his favorite part. “Baby says what?” Peter snickered as Robin gave a happy little shriek-giggle. “Ha! Peek-a-boo.” Peter laughed as Robin gurgled for more. He made some funny faces so keep Robin entertained and Rose stirred a bit. 

“Your car is at our place.” Chris tried, clearly holding back frustration. He couldn’t help but smile though at the sight that was precious and simultaneously really weird. He had clearly not expected Peter to be good with children. “Why didn’t you come in?” 

“Do we have to talk about this now?” Peter asked. His voice didn’t change and he didn’t look at Chris. He just focused on Robin. 

Chris looked confused as he watched Peter happily play with the babies he had fled from three weeks ago.  “Are you breaking up with us, Peter?” Chris asked gently. There was deep pain in his voice and Peter looked over in surprise. 

“What? No. Why would you think-? I just-.” Peter exhaled.  He schooled his features and masked the emotion that Chris had riled in him. One should not be distressed in front of werewolf babies. They could sense it even if they didn’t know what they were sensing. “I needed some time.” He tickled Robin’s feet and the boy became distracted from the book and instead interested in rattles and big blocks. Peter pulled a selection of them over for him to play with.  

Chris sighed. He looked at the baby girl curled up at Peter’s side and the boy in his lap. His expression thawed a little.  
  
Peter was getting anxious. He didn’t want to talk. This was his time with his grandchildren and he was not working on a lot of sleep himself. “I’ll see you both later.”  He tried a smile and his heart hurt at the emotion he could sense from Chris. “Hey, Hey stop it. No not you honey.” He kissed Robin’s head and kept helping him with the blocks. “Chris?” Peter didn’t know how to make him understand.  “Hey, I love you, alright?” He would offer a free hand but his were both tied up at the moment. “I do.”

Chris groaned and stood up. He strode over and reached out to touch Peter’s cheek. “Peter.”  

Peter leaned into his touch and rubbed against Chris’ hand. He kissed the palm of Chris’ hand and the hunter relaxed. 

Chris drew his fingers through Peter’s hair and tickled his ear and neck. “I love you too, Peter. I’m furious with you for scaring us, but I love you” He leaned down and kissed the top of Peter’s head. 

Peter didn’t really like leaving things this way so he caught Chris’ hand. “Stay a while.”  He encouraged him to sit down on the couch. Robin already knew Chris so he wasn’t too fussy about it. Rose yawned and woke up. “She’s going to be hungry. Here, you take Robin. I fed him earlier.”

“I, wait-” Too late. The boy was given to Chris to manage while Peter scooped Rose into his arms. Chris sort of held Robin a foot away from him for a moment. “I, uh.” Then Robin reached out and tugged on his beard. Chris watched in bemusement as Peter took the other baby to the kitchen. “I see your shirt has taken a beating.” He indicated the stains only babies could make. 

“I’ll buy a new shirt.” Peter picked out the other bottle from the fridge and began to heat it up. “It’s alright Princess I know you’re hungry. Soon.”

For Chris it was surreal. He’d never seen Peter act like this. He never thought he was capable. Derek had argued otherwise of course. He knew his Uncle had his problems currently but back when he was younger, Peter was always taking care of the kids. It looked really good on him. Chris himself wasn’t really that good with kids so he sort of awkwardly held Robin who tried to get him to do what Peter had been doing and was slowly but surely getting frustrated. 

Peter made sure the bottle wasn’t too warm for Rose and balanced her in his arm. “You’re going to be a strong girl.” Peter told her with a delighted grin when she easily suckled on the bottle. “You need all of energy you can get.” He cocked his ear. “Your Daddy’s awake. He’ll be down shortly. You know, your Grandpa made your Daddy. That’s right. I did.” He chattered to her while she drank. “And your Mommy too. That’s why you have my eyes. Hale eyes.”  

Scott wandered down stairs yawning hugely, hair still askew. He looked much more rested than when Peter first saw him. “Morning.” He nodded at Chris then looked at Peter. “Dads.” 

The slight half grin on the young man’s face made Peter grimace. “And how long have you been holding on to that one?”

“Since Chris married mom. Did you two talk?” Scott chuckled smugly.  He moved over to rescue Chris’ beard from Robin, “Is Rob fed?”

“Fed and changed. They’ve both been bathed too. Rose just had a little nap.” Peter gazed down at the hungry baby as she slurped up the milk from the bottle.  He ignored the question about talking. 

“Sorry about earlier. I was tired and cranky.” Scott apologized. He sniffed. “You made coffee?”

“Fresh pot.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Peter Hale?” Scott joked gently as he made a bee-line for the coffee pot. 

“Let me get that for you,” Chris intervened. Coffee he could do. Babies, he wasn’t so good at. 

Peter shot Scott a dirty look. “Rose likes me the way I am.”

“Rose is a baby and doesn’t know you.” Scott interjected. “And you’ve changed.” 

“I haven’t.” Peter shook his head somewhat mutinously. Rose gave a little burp and her lip wobbled a bit at his expression. He immediately changed and forced away old defensive habits. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” He assured her. “Everything's just fine.” 

“Boys.” Malia grumbled from the kitchen archway. “No fighting in front of the children.”  She also yawned and gave Scott a peck on the cheek and took the coffee that Chris had made for him. “Good morning.” She fell into a chair and seemed perfectly fine letting Rose stay with Peter. Malia wasn’t a morning person. “Where’s Mom?”

“Melissa’s on a morning shift.” Chris explained.  He took pity on Scott and made another coffee for him. 

There was a lot of people in the kitchen and it was beginning to make Peter a little agitated. 

As the minutes dragged by Peter was beginning to get a little agitated. There were too many people around him. Too many expectations. The morning had been wonderful. He’d been by himself with the children. Two babies who depended on him to take care of them. His perfect grandchildren. He loved them so much it hurt. Malia frowned and looked at Peter. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

Peter exhaled sharply. “I need to go outside for a minute.”  He handed Rose off to Malia. “Just a minute, I-.” He turned and strode towards the door. 

Rose began to cry. 

Peter put his hand on the door frame and clenched his fist. He could feel the baby’s distress at his sudden departure already. They’d bonded before he even realized what was happening. Peter’s hand shook. 

Chris walked carefully towards him, “Peter? What is it? What are you afraid of?” 

Peter looked sharply at him. “I’m not afraid of anything!” 

Malia tried to get Rose to calm down but she was having none of it. Rose cried louder. “Scott, do something!” 

Scott was busy trying to control a fidgeting Robin. He gave Malia a helpless look. “I can’t get him to calm down.”

“That’s why you left.” Chris blinked and stared. 

Peter stared back at him, defiant. 

“Peter,” Chris approached him and put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “We’re not going anywhere. You’re not going to lose us.”

“You don’t know the future.” Peter mumbled.

Chris pulled Peter into his arms and hugged his wolf. “How long has it been since you last  slept?” He stroked Peter’s hair and held him tightly until the wolf responded and his arms relaxed around Chris. 

“I don’t know, four days maybe five?” Peter admitted in a small, much calmer voice. 

“You guys mind if I take him upstairs?”  Chris glanced at Malia and Scott. He’d take him home but the babies were fussing too much. “He needs sleep.” 

When it was clear that Peter wasn’t leaving, Rose calmed down as did her brother. She clutched at Malia’s hair and babbled while making grabby hands in Peter’s direction. She fussed so much that Malia gave a frustrated sigh and just glared at Peter. “Are you staying or are you going?”

“Staying.” Peter mumbled. 

“Okay, Baby.” Malia lifted Rose up and stared right into her daughter’s wide eyes. “He’s staying, happy now?” 

Robin seemed to still in Scott’s arms and wait for his sister. 

When Rose calmed down Robin followed suit. 

“Wait, Peter’s staying here?” Scott squeaked. 

Malia just glared. 

*

Chris took Peter upstairs and opened the door to the guest room. He’d done this before, caught Peter at the end of a long stretch of insomnia. He’d done it many times. Peter didn’t say anything he just let Chris take control. He drew down the bedsheets and helped Peter out of his shirt.  

Peter rested his head against Chris’ shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” Chris nodded gently. “It’s alright.” 

“I can get undressed by myself.” Peter gave a ghost of a smile. 

“I know.” Chris continued to take off his boots and socks. His belt and jeans were next. Thankfully Peter was wearing boxers so there were no other awkward moments. “You’re going to sleep, and then we’ll talk when Melissa gets off work.”  He kissed the top of Peter’s head. “We knew what we were getting into with you, Peter. All I want is for you to trust us.”  

He didn’t really know.  Peter closed his eyes. 

Downstairs Peter could hear four beating hearts and the sound was just as  deafening as if they were all in the same room. If anything happened to those hearts, if they went out … “Christopher.” Peter opened his eyes and gripped Chris’ arm to stop the man from leaving. 

_ Five  _ beating  hearts. 

Peter gazed at Chris. 

Chris gave in and closed the distance between them.  He kissed Peter so hard his lips bruised from the onslaught. “I was so worried.” Chris whispered between kisses. 

“I know, I know.” Peter touched everywhere he could. “I was always coming back.” 

They tackled another soul wrenching kiss again and Chris whimpered. His body was already reacting to being so close to Peter like it always did. “You’re tired and we can’t do this here.” 

“Later.” Peter promised. “Later.” 

Chris hoped so. He stayed with the wolf until he finally relaxed and drifted off. There was so much Peter didn’t know yet. He stroked his lover’s hair. When he found out, Chris wasn’t sure how the man was going to react. 

*

When he woke later, Peter wasn’t sure how many hours had passed. He listened carefully and slowly began to count the number of beating hearts he could identify. Melissa was there. It was dark out. How long had he slept? 

One, two, three, four, five, six. 

Peter relaxed. Everyone was safe and in the house. The pack was safe. But something was off, something persistently called for his attention and yanked him into full consciousness. Peter’s eyes shot open. It was faint and barely recognizable but also clear as day.  

_ Seven. _

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns who the father of the baby is.
> 
> Malia learns that sometimes Peter does know best.

Peter noticed one of his suitcases in the bedroom. Chris must have brought it up from the car. He took a quick shower and shaved. He didn’t want Melissa to see him in the state he was in. He threw on a white t-shirt, jeans and socks and ran a comb through his hair. He was always a little nervous around her. He loved her just as much as he loved Chris and hated to disappoint her. He didn’t ever want her to be frightened of him but that had happened. He had disappointed her once already and he hadn’t ever wanted to do that again. 

Except he had.

He felt better after sleeping though. Dreamless sleep was the only way he could cope. He checked the clock and noted it was six. He never tended to sleep very long when he did. He was lucky if he got five solid hours in before he got restless. Maybe he’d sleep more later but he wanted to get downstairs. 

He wanted to see her. He missed her scent, her face, her skin, how soft and wonderful she felt next to him. He loved being surrounded by both of them. Chris and Melissa. They made the pain go away. They were everything to him and he’d let them down. 

The sleep and the shower helped tremendously. He felt a lot better and was actually starting to feel really hungry. He hoped someone was making dinner. As he walked downstairs he could hear a television show. Some  horrendous new comedy. Melissa was in the kitchen with Robin. Chris and Scott were playing a game of pool in the family game room and Malia was in the living room with Rose on her lap, entertaining her while watching TV. On his way down he did smell food and the table was set. 

“You know, Television will rot your brain.” Peter told Malia with a slight smirk. “You shouldn’t subject a defenseless child to it.” 

Malia growled at him and promptly held out the baby in his direction. “If you’re so concerned, you take a turn entertaining this thing that won’t turn off.” Her voice was gruff but it lacked true malice. She loved her kids. Rose curled up against her and just went back to sleep. 

“It’s a _baby_ , Malia. She doesn’t have an on off switch. Besides, I already had my turn today.” Peter ignored Malia and Rose as if he didn’t care about either of them.  Rose didn’t seem to mind, content with him being within smelling distance apparently. He had so far avoided looking at the kitchen but he couldn’t put it off any longer. He lifted his eyes and met Melissa’s. She was tired from a long day at work, he was sure and yet she still had energy to look after Robin in his carry-chair while she cooked. She was so beautiful, she took his breath away.  Especially now. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were bright. Her skin had always been flawless but now it fairly glowed. Her hair was thick and dark and he wanted to run his hands through it.   
  
“Peter.” Melissa exhaled and nibbled her bottom lip.

Peter moved into the kitchen. He caught the back of Melissa’s neck and drew her in to kiss her gently. “I’m back, I promise.” He told her.    
  
“Don’t ever do that again.” Melissa chided him gently and rubbed the back of his neck, an area she knew was particularly sensitive. “Peter, there’s something I have to tell you.” 

He looked over to where Chris and Scott were playing pool. The house was a big open floor plan, that was the main reason he’d bought it. Easy to see things coming from all directions. That and it was a three bedroom home with a finished basement and a quarter acre plot with plenty of room to build more on. The Pack Alpha, he’d reasoned, should have a Pack House. 

Peter gave her a distressed look, “I-”  He knew. He already knew. He flicked his eyes down to her stomach and back up to her.  The seventh heartbeat. 

Melissa reached up and stroked him just where Chris had earlier. Along his jawline and under his ear. 

“Just tell him.” Chris said as he abandoned Scott and moved quickly towards them through the kitchen arch.  He circled an arm around Peter’s shoulders and bunched his fingers in the werewolf’s shirt. 

Scott had gone over to take Rose out of Malia’s arms and let her climb into his lap as the three of them watched the events fold out in the kitchen. Malia tucked her head under his chin and watched her father’s face. “He’ll be fine.” She nudged Scott in the ribs. “Stop worrying.” 

“I’m going to have a baby.” Melissa said gently. She caressed his cheek with her thumb, just soothing him. “We didn’t think it was possible, I know.” She shrugged. “I’m healthy. It sometimes happens later in life.” 

Peter exhaled sharply and his teeth clicked together. The idea had not settled and he wasn’t sure it would. He looked from Chris to Melissa and watched as Chris wrapped his arms around Melissa and kissed her neck. She reached up to caress his cheek and gazed at him as if he was the world and Peter’s heart hurt. “I’m happy for you.” He said immediately. “Rose and Robin will have someone to play with.”  Peter looked at the door, looked down at his hands and looked back up. He did not know what to say. What did they need him for? 

“Peter.” Melissa looked exasperated at his expression. “It’s  _ your  _ baby.” 

Peter’s mouth opened. “But-” He looked at Chris. 

Melissa dislodged herself from Chris and rested both of her arms on Peter’s shoulders. “Peter, Chris and Victoria were trying to have another baby for years. It didn’t happen. And you have a history of being virile. So it has to be your baby. And even if it isn’t. It’s still your baby. Our baby.”

Another Hale baby without the Hale name. Peter wanted to be angry, he wanted to rage against the unfairness of it. Rage against the fact that his family was gone and there would never again be a Hale pack. He had gone along with Chris’ marriage to Melissa because he was not husband material. His relationship with Chris and Melissa was the only kind of relationship he wanted. He couldn’t rage. He wasn’t mad. This was a new pack. Scott’s Pack. He looked over at the Alpha who was curiously watching him. 

Waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Peter lifted up his hand to rest it gently on Melissa’s belly. She let him pull her a little closer so he could press his ear against her. He wrapped an arm around her while Chris stroked his hair. “Hey,-” He whispered at her stomach. “I’m here, baby. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

He was there and he was going to stay. He reached for Melissa’s hand and kissed her palm. He rose up kissing up her arm, then her shoulder, jaw and tackled her lips. He went right from her lips to Chris’ and they held him between them. This was all he wanted. All he needed. The Hale pack would never again be reality but the McCall Pack? He’d die for them. He’d rip a tear in in the universe if he had to and go to hell and back. 

*

Peter didn’t regret leaving when the babies were born. He needed that time. He had to get his head on straight and once he talked to them, Melissa and Chris had understood. It would happen from time to time but he’d always come back. It was a cool night so the three of them were sprawled on the master bed. Peter was usually in-between but this time Chris had wound up in the middle fast asleep. They’d worn him out earlier. 

“What are you thinking about?” Melissa whispered as she reached over and played with Peter’s hair. 

Peter looked over at her incredulously. “After the last three hours  _ that’s _ your question?” 

“C’mon, you asshole. Tell me.” She flicked his cheek fondly. 

Chris was out cold and would be asleep until the morning. He just shifted and nestled down against Peter. 

“I was thinking that we should all live together. The Pack, I mean.” Peter looked over at her. They were presently in the same house Melissa had raised Scott in. It wasn’t that big but was comfortable enough.

“Really?” Melissa gave him a startled look. “You’d be willing to live in a house where Scott was in charge?” 

“You think Scott’s in charge? That’s cute.” Peter laughed at his own joke. It was clear from every angle that his daughter ruled that house. “Scott’s just The Alpha.”

She reached over and trailed a finger down his chest. “And Who’s the Alpha here?”

“Christopher.” Peter’s eyes twinkled. 

“Uh-huh?” Melissa’s fingers dipped down and gripped him0. "Really?" she tightened her grip.   


Saved by the bell. 

Malia was calling his cellphone and they really couldn’t ignore phone calls from Malia in the middle of the night because it was likely about the kids.

Melissa rolled her eyes at him and let him go. 

“Dad, you have to come over!” Malia sounded at her wits end.  He could hear the babies crying. “Scott’s at work and they won’t stop crying!”

Peter listed off a few things that she could have tried as he started to get dressed. “Well, what about singing?”

“You know I can’t. You do it.” 

“Now? I’m not dressed yet. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“I can’t take another five minutes, Dad! I swear I’m going to eat one of them if they don’t shut up!” Malia was kidding, mostly. 

“Malia, don’t eat the children and put me on speaker.” 

Melissa helped find Peter clothes and get him into them. “Go, go go.” she encouraged. “I’ll tell Chris when he wakes up.”

Luckily they were not that far away and he could walk and he did the only thing he could think of. He started to hum. It had worked with the babies before so maybe it would work over the cellphone? 

“It’s working, keep singing.” Malia said after a few moments. “Rose is looking around. Robin is still crying!” 

It didn’t quite work until Peter was in the house and up in the nursery. It was a good half an hour later when they were finally asleep. Peter and Malia both collapsed into the nursery room chairs at 3 in the morning. 

“Are you sure we can’t eat them?” Malia moaned, holding her head. “Dad, I don’t know how you do it. I’m not sure *I* can do this.”

“Years of experience.” Peter exhaled as he held Rose against his chest. She wouldn't settle down otherwise.  “There were a lot of kids at the Hale house over the years.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You can do it Malia. Listen, I have an idea. I mean. It’s the reason I got you guys a house with a big plot.”

It would take a lot of convincing to make happen.   


"Chris is going to be the hardest to convince." Malia looked at her dad.

Peter nodded.  Chris liked his privacy.

  
**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa talks some sense into Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know.:) <3 Hugs for Peter. I will probably do a follow up for Chris Argent Week .;)

Peter had never been happy. Not truly happy, that’s why he’d run.

Now there were children to think about. He closed his eyes and sat back in the wicker chair on the front of Melissa’s porch, cigar in in hand. Children Talia couldn’t take away from him. A cigar dangled between his fingers as he and Chris hung out on the back porch. 

Chris sat on the other side of the table, feet up on the balcony rail, also chewing on a cigar. A six pack of beer and the radio playing the latest basketball game. It brought back memories of when they were younger and Peter puffed a ring of smoke into the air thoughtfully. 

Chris cast a glance at Peter. “What are you thinking?” 

“I was thinking about when I thought once, a long time ago. I thought it would always be just you and me against the world. Do you remember?” 

“I remember.” Chris nodded. His next words were a little harsh but true nonetheless.  “We were young and stupid and too much was piled against us.”

“I was in love with you. I would have done anything for you.” 

“I know.” Chris sighed. “Can we not talk about the past?”  

Peter knew how much it hurt Chris, how much he had hurt the man. Six years in a hospital. Death, fire and pain and then he’d almost killed him.  “I still love you.”  He told him seriously. “But I never thanked you.”

Chris looked at him in surprise. “For what?” 

“For giving me a second chance.” Peter gazed at him. “After everything I’ve done to destroy us.” 

Chris flicked ash from his cigar into a dish. He gave Peter a long look. “One, I don’t want to go over everything. Two, It’s behind us, Peter. Three, you’re welcome. Now shut up and smoke your cigar.” He turned away tersely but not before Peter caught the smile tugging at his lips. 

“Thank you.” Peter persisted. “I mean it Christopher. You could easily have shut the door in my face, you could have moved on. You got the girl, after all. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had.” 

“I never stopped loving you, you idiot.” Chris growled. “We’ve already talked about this. Why are you bringing it all back up now?”

“Because I’ve been talking with my daughter, and I want to move in with her and Scott.” Peter gingerly moved forward with his quest to get Chris on board with the plan. “I’m going to put an extension on the McCall House.”

Chris’ brows knitted together and he didn’t look happy. “Okay.” He said after a long silence. “Is there some reason you don’t want to live with us?” 

“That’s not it, damnit Chris.” Peter sighed. “Look, I love you both. I want to be with you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Chris let his feet fall to the porch floor. 

“No, stop.” Peter reached over to grip Chris’ arm and stop him from getting up. “Please. Just hear me out.”

Chris relented and sat back down. 

“I want the Pack together. I want my-.” Peter paused and corrected himself. “ _ Our  _ child to grow up understanding their heritage. I’m building the extension for us. So we can all live together. Strength in numbers, Christopher.”

“Did you talk to Melissa about this?” Chris asked, stone-faced. 

“No, not yet.” 

“You’re asking a lot.” Chris stared hard at him. 

“Malia needs me there.” Peter explained. “She’s always calling me over. It would be easier if I just lived there.” 

“But not private.” Chris shook his head. 

“Christopher-” Peter gazed at him balefully. 

“Stop it.” Chris glared at him.   
  
Peter stood up and snuffed out the cigar. He slung over and got down on his knees in between Chris’ legs. 

“We’re outside!” Chris protested. 

“In the backyard and you have a fence.” 

“One blowjob isn’t going to change my mind, Peter.” 

Peter didn’t seem to care and once he’d set his mind on something it wasn’t a good idea to stop him from his goal. Chris let him tug his jeans down a grunted when Peter took him immediately into his mouth. 

It was always Peter’s way of resolving things, appealing to his baser nature, the one his primal instincts ruled. The one which didn’t like the idea of not being free to do what he wanted with his lovers. His primal instincts hated that Peter couldn’t commit to living with them but with a pack? He was willing. 

Eventually Chris stopped thinking and just let him win this round. 

*

Later, Peter went to work on his stocks. Their conversation remained unfinished but Chris’ anger had abated. 

When Melissa drove up, looking tired from her shift at the hospital Chris immediately helped her with the groceries. “You didn’t have to go shopping on your own.” He gave her a kiss which she responded to with enthusiasm. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, Argent. It was on the way and I’m used to it.” Melissa chuckled and rubbed his chest fondly. “But I need a bath, or a spa day. A spa day would be fun. Is Peter home? Maybe he’ll schedule one with me.”

Home. What did that even mean to Peter? Chris nodded and tried not to grimace at the idea of spas. Melissa sometimes called him Argent still which amused Peter to no end. “He’s working in the den. I’ll take care of these, sweetheart.” 

Melissa smiled and headed inside. “Peter!” She called. “I insist on a spa day this weekend.” She threw open the doors to the den and stopped immediately. Peter was poured over a set of blueprints. He looked up at her and grinned.

“I can live with that. Saturday?”  
  
Melissa nodded and let him pull her in for a smooch. “What’s all this?”  She gestured at the blueprints. 

“Hm you answer me first. You look tired, you didn’t push yourself today did you?” 

“Peter, I’m not an invalid. I’m just pregnant.” 

Peter nuzzled his head into her neck. “Go relax. I’ll make dinner.” He put an arm around her shoulders and urged her out of the den.

“You haven’t answered my question yet, mr sneaky pants. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” Melissa gave him her trademark  _ don’t-mess-with-me-buddy-i-have-a-taser-and-know-how-to-use-it  _  look.    
  
“I’ll tell you about it later.” Peter nipped her neck and blatantly watched as she laughed and walked upstairs with a sashay to her hips. 

“Now THAT is a beautiful sight.” Chris joined in to appreciate the view.

“ _You’re_ a beautiful sight.” Peter turned immediately and kissed Chris before he could protest. “Go rub her feet, I have food to make.” He plucked the last grocery bag from Chris’ arms and headed to the kitchen. 

“Peter, I thought you were working.” Chris was staring at the den and the strewn about blueprints. 

“I was, I finished that.” Peter shrugged. 

“You’re really going through with this?” Chris’ face shuttered. 

And Peter hated it when he did that. “I’m a Werewolf. I need to live with my pack.” He fist clenched involuntarily. “My daughter and my grandchildren. They  _ need _ me to teach them.”

“We need you too.” Chris said quietly. 

Peter stood there and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m going to go make dinner.” He turned, one grocery bag in his arm and stalked that way. 

Chris sighed as he watched Peter walk away. He couldn’t let it happen. If Peter walked out of their lives Melissa and became a part time father to their child, she would be devastated. *He* would be devastated. He couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let that happen. They’d gone through too much for this. 

Could he do it? He started up the staircase. Peter had literally gone through hell. Didn’t he deserve this? Deserve to be happy? 

He did.

Chris opened the door to the master bedroom where Melissa had just wrapped herself in a bathrobe. She’d turned on the bathwater and poured in some bubbles. With a little wink she noticed Chris in the doorway and the robe was scandalously dropped.  “Well, Chris? Are you coming in or not?”

He didn’t waste time getting undressed. 

*

Peter stirred checked the oven thirty minutes later. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what was going on upstairs. He could hear them and he knew just exactly what Chris was doing to Melissa. It was, as always, difficult to ignore but this time he was going to. Chris needed that. The Stroganoff on the stove and Quiche in the oven would also help put him in a better mood. 

So would the cookies he was making. He knew all of Chris’ favorites. 

By the time Melissa wandered down in a silky house-robe she looked sated and happy. “Something smells wonderful.” She looked at the table which had been set already and came up to wrap her arms around Peter. 

He hugged her and inhaled. She smelled good after sex and a bath but she always smelled good. “Hi. I made Stroganoff and Quiche.”  He kissed her and she responded eagerly. 

“Mmmm. You are useful, after all.” Melissa gave him a teasing look as she went to grab them a bottle of wine. “Chris looks a bit disconcerted. Everything okay? Did something happen between you two today?” 

“It’ll blow over.”  Peter shrugged, pretending nonchalance. 

“I doubt that, Chris was rougher than usual and that tends to mean you guys had a fight.” Melissa searched a drawer for the wine bottle opener. “Not that I mind, I do like it when he gets aggressive. He becomes very…” She couldn’t quite explain it.

“I know what you mean.” Peter couldn’t help a snicker. “Possessive.”

“His attention to detail escalates.” Melissa nodded sagely. 

“It’s really hot, isn’t it?” Peter watched her twist in the silver corkscrew. “He gets very determined.”

Melissa fanned her neck with a wink. “Very. Anyway, the point is, Peter. I know something happened. Fix it?” 

“I don’t know if I can, Mel.” Peter said honestly. “I want to do something and he doesn’t and if he doesn’t there’s no point in moaning about it.” 

“Is that what the blueprints are for?” 

“Yes.” Peter nodded. 

“Peter, what’s going on?” Melissa poured three wine glasses full. 

“He wants the Pack to live in the same house because there is strength in numbers.” Chris loomed in the archway to the kitchen dressed only in a tank top and sweatpants. “So the children can all learn about their heritage together.” 

“Live in the same house? With my son and his wife?” Melissa did not look thrilled at the idea. 

The last thing in the world he wanted to do was upset Melissa. Peter’s face fell and he looked down at the floor.  Thankfully the oven timer went off and he could go get the quiche out of it. 

Melissa exchanged a glance with Chris and he just shrugged and sat down.  “Peter, are you saying you’re willing to share space with that many other people now? Are you sure, honey?” 

She sounded worried and he couldn't blame her. He set the quiche down on the hotplate and took the foil off of the noodles and set that on the table as well as the beef and salad. 

Chris started to fill up his plate, unwilling to get involved in the conversation just yet. 

The thing with Melissa is that she always made him think. He had a tendency to be impulsive and prone to rash action. Chris had a tendency to be defensive and their conversations didn’t really work very well. Melissa was very grounding that way. She could reach out and grab him and force him to think without a single touch. It was all in the look and tone of voice. 

She was right. What was he thinking? 

“Why don’t you start small and work your way up?” Melissa suggested softly. “Move in with us.” She reached over and put her hand on his. “Stay with Malia a few nights of the week. We’re not that far away. You’ll know if something's happening. We have cellphones now. It’s not the same. We have instant communication and you can get there fast.”

Chris’ eyebrows went up. Melissa had hit the nail on the head. “You’re afraid you won’t get there in time if something happens.”

Peter stared at his plate and and started to fill it. “Yeah.” He nodded after a while. She was right. They were right. 

“Peter I think you should move in with us and try it out first. You haven’t lived with anyone since the fire.” Melissa’s voice was very gentle but very firm.  “Then who knows? I want our baby to know about her heritage. I want you to be here for her. This is your home, Peter. With us. We love you.” 

Peter’s shoulders relaxed finally. “You’re right.” He lifted his eyes and looked over to Chris. “I”m sorry, I acted on instinct.” 

“I know Peter.” Chris told him softly. “You have too many issues to move in right away with that many people. Take time to think more on it. Live with us for a while, get used to being a part of a home again.”

Melissa smiled at Chris softly and looked back to Peter. 

Peter knew they were both right. “Okay.” He said finally. 

The tension immediately left Chris’ face and he looked so relieved Peter almost felt bad. Then he smiled and the wolf melted. Peter leaned over the table and kissed Chris. Then Melissa. “Let’s eat.” 

It would be a hard road ahead working on his issues, but he had something he thought he’d never have again. 

He had a family and they loved him enough to tell him when he was being an idiot. He had all the attention he would ever need. 

He was happy.


End file.
